The present invention relates to a router tool for and a method of producing workpieces with alternating contour mating surfaces.
Router tools and methods of the above general type are known in the art. Our U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,809 discloses a method of and a device for producing such alternating contour mating surfaces. FIG. 2a of the above mentioned patent shows a router tool for producing such mating surfaces, which routing tool has an alternating contour formed by alternating concave and convex curved surfaces While it is true that with such a router tool the alternating contour mating surfaces can be produced, it possesses several disadvantages. When the alternating contour of router tool 1 is formed by alternating curved surfaces 2 and 3, the routed surface of workpieces 4 and 5 can have a chippable, brittle feather edge 6, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. For routing the workpieces, the adjustment of the router tool to provide its desired protrusion in an axial direction is critical, and therefore there is a risk of misalignment of the router tool.